krazy kurain adventures : phoenix wright turnabout kurain
by barrylawn
Summary: [part 1 of krazy kurain adventures] so people were saying the aa6 detective looked like jesus so i wrote a fic where phoenix and bokuto must defend themselves from him CAN THEY DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT KURAIN

one day phoenix wright was in kingdom of kurain and he had just saved bokutu tsunami from the ghastly killer of case 1. he went into his bedroom and saw A DEAD BODY!

"OH NO" shouted phoenix and he karate kicked the phone and caught it and shouted into it.

"GUMSHOE YOU GOTTA HELP SOMEONES DEAD IN MY ROOM!

"sorry pal im not allowed to take cases chief yamazaki wont let me." said phone

"SHIT MAN WHO ELSE IS GONNA BE ABLE TO SOLVE THIS" said phoenix

"dont worry pal theres a famous detective in kurain get him." said phone and he left.

suddenly the door FLEW ACROSS THE ROOM AND A BIG BEARDED GUY WITH A GUITAR CAME IN!

"oh i am very sorry about that i promise you in the name of the father that i will replace it" said the man

"jesus is that you" asked phoenix

"yes" said jesus

"HOLY SHIT I AM PHOENIX WRIGHT AND IM A CHRISTIAN NOW"

"please dont swear"

"oh sorry"

jesus went to the body

"a vile sin the satanist must be found at once and brought before the lord" said jesus

"dont worry jesus ill find him" said phoenix

phoenix and bokuto went to the market to find the evil man. suddenly THEY GOT RUN OVER BY A HORSE

"ow WHO is responeible for this?!" yelled phoenix in rage

"lol your so stupid suc my ass christian" said the man in purple armor and he rode away.

"who was that" said bokuto

"i dont know hmmmmmm i know" phoenix got on his knees and put his hands together "our father who does art in heaven who was that guy" suddenly phoenix was in the sky in front of a great light

"that phoenix" said god "was the true killer"

"WHAT" screamed phoenix and bokuto when suddenly jesus arrived.

"i am very sorry my good man but i must arrest you"

"NO I KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS ITS" however phoenix was knocked out by the big policeman and handcuffed.

"what should we do phoenix" said bokuto

"im gonna defend myself in court" said phoenix and as he left he clutched his cross "thank you god for helping me find the killer"

the big day has come up. phoenix wright must defend himself against jesus leifa and gaspen payne to show kurain judge aka kudgey that he is innocent.

"ready phoenix" said bokuto

"yes" said phoenix and they went into the court

"court is in session" said kudgey

"the defense is ready" said phoenix

"no your not im calling jesus to the stand" said gaspen

"my name is jesus im a detective and a messenger from god" said jesus

"jesus please im innocent" said phoenix

"no your not" said kurain people

"give him the chair" said kurain people

"im a fan of the series as a whole" said american people omg they were SO annoying rrrrrrRRRRRRGH!

"phoenix tell the truth or god will not forgive you for your sin and neither will i"

"ok i didnt do it"

"then i shall testify"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

jesus started playing cross examination moderato with his guitar

""phoenix murdered someone in his room"

"OBJECTION NO I DID NOT" shouted phoenix

"phoenix tell the truth" said jesus

"fuck off jesus"

"ENOUGH" shouted leifa " phoenix you did it and i can prove it" and leifa danced around the court like a ballerina and the pond in the middle lit up.

phoenix saw a guy with spiky hair and a mask and a cross stab the victim and he could smell body odor

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix presenting his deodorant "I PUT THIS ON THIS MORNING SO THATS NOT ME"

"but theres nobody else with spiky haid like that" said payne

"yes there is TAKE THAT" and he presented the purple armor mans profile

"who is that"

"this is none other than DON TIGER THE BROTHER OF DON TIGRE" phoenix pointed in drama

"ok bring him in" said kudgey and the purple knight was at the stand

"jesus protect me" said tiger

"you are a good man god loves you." said jesus

"lol gay" said bokuo

"ok fuck that just testify" said phoenix

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"so youse think i murdered the guy well i didnt the guys nothing like me"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix presenting the water mirror "you both have spiky hair AND YOU BOTH SMELL LIKE THE FUCKING SEWERS" phoenix pointed and jesus played a new song called objection 2016

"RAAAAARGH" rored tiger

"i have more evidence" said phoenix "TAKE THAT" phoenix threw his deodorant

"wt fuck is this" said tiger

phoenix slammed the desk

"the defense asserts that you should PUT THAT ON YOU SMELLY RAT"

"ROOOOOAAAAAR fine" tiger sprayed himself but not before his odor was added to the court record

"this means your the killer" said phoenix

"GWAAARHARHARHAR" laughed tiger "yeah ok i did it but hey jesus im sorry for my sins"

"the god forgives you i sentence you to 2 hail marys"

"WHAT THATS FUCKING PATHETIC HE DID MURDER" shouted bokuto

"but he confessed and hes a good christian so i forgive him" said jesus

"NO I WILL PROVE HE ISNT" and phoenix presented the water image

"look he has a cross" said jesus

"yes but look at how its attached to him AS YOU CAN SEE TIGER WEARS HIS CROSS SO ITS ALWAYS POINTING DOWN TO HELL"

"GRAAARGH" roared tiger and jesus glared at tiger "you dare defy god THE POWER OF GOD COMPELS YOU" and then tiger BURST INTO FLAMES AND BURNED

"oh well okay then this court finds phoenix wright NOT GUILTY" said kudgey

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed gaspen and leifa

"phoenix i am very sorry for doubting you" said jesus

"NO ITS NOT TRUE" said gaspen

"if you cannot confess then I SHALL BURN YOU TOO!" and then gaspen burned too.

AFTER THE TRIAL

"you did it mr wright" said bokuto

"yes now lets go eat burgers" said phoenix and he went to the burger joint however when he went to the seats he saw someone eating 50 burgers.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP" gasped phoenix because he knew who she was.

THE END


End file.
